


Finding an old friend

by Darkstar018



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Future, M/M, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar018/pseuds/Darkstar018
Summary: After the end, Edd was heart broken that his friend would have tried to kill them all.On Tords side he was demoted from leader to general, for reasons you may find out if you continue to read. And is now living elsewhere, 'till Edd and the others find him. With a few injuries to follow. There are a few things that happen but agents the will of the people it happens to.(Sorry don't want to spoil to much of it. =/)
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 3





	1. Lets talk

Hello world!! I really hope that you all enjoy this, it's my first time so please not to much hate.

The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to Edd Gould. I do not ship the real people. Just the cartoon characters.

I first made this on Wattpad, but I left there and am now here, and don't know how to use it very well so please cut me some slack.

I'm not the best writer so please give me tips, and constructive criticism! ^^ I'm very sorry if I miss spell things.

Words that are underlined are someone's thoughts. **bold** Is Toms monster talking or thinking. Or something related.

Matt/Matthew, Josh, Hens. 6'1. Dom. 28 YO

Edd/Edward, Dean, Elijah, Gold. 5'11. Sub. 27 YO

Tord, Peder, Thean. 6'0. Dom. 28 YO

Tom/Thomas, Grant, Bergid. 5'11. Sub 28 YO

Paul, Taran, Thean. 5'10. Dom 47 YO

Pat/Patrick, Zagan, Thean. 6'1. Sub 48 YO

I made up most of there last names, and some of there middle names. =Þ

Ok when I put this - and it's all by itself. With nothing on the same row with it. Then that means it's a small time skip ranging from 1 minute to a few hours.

If you have any questions about my book please ask. If you want something to happen then please tell me. And I'll think about it. Or find a way to fit it in!

Hope you enjoy! Bye bye now Jesus loves you all!


	2. Seeing a therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Don't read unless you want spoilers)
> 
> Edd tells Tom there going to go see a therapist. In turn Tom was not happy about it. 
> 
> It's been three years after Tord betrayed them. and they all had lingering problems from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the first real chapter. I hope you enjoy. =)

_Edd's apartment - England_

_Third person POV_

Edd was sat on his bed, trying to remember how long that they all had been without some of their friends. Some of them passed, and some left, or were kicked out. His brown eyes look down at his carpeted floor. thinking about a certain Norwegian man he had befriended in high school.

He shakes his head with a small sigh, and got up off the bed he was sitting on. He slowly made his way out of his room and into the plane cream colored hall.

The the living room smelled heavily of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. the smell came from the kitchen that was connected to the living room. It made the green Brits mouth water. But he was still confused, why? Because he never made breakfast. He just got out of bed. 

Walking into the kitchen he found Matt standing by the island doing something on his phone. He looked up to meet eyes with the other. "Hey Edd, sorry you were sleeping in pretty late. And I needed eggs so I just made breakfast here. I just invited Tom over... I really hope that's ok?" He says with a small sheepish smile.

Edd shrugged. "It's fine. I just hope you didn't use all the bacon I had some of it planned for something. 

Matt shook his head. "No it'll be ok, I used mine" He handed Edd his plate, then sat down with his own. 

**-**

After they ate Edd washed the dishes. "Matt? Didn't you say you invited Tom?" He asked as he dried his hands with a towel.

"Mhm" The ginger hummed. "I texted him but he hasn't replied yet"

"I'm gonna go check on him" Edd says, and puts his shoes on. "Ok I'll come with" Matt chirped happily. 

After walking to Toms apartment Edd knocked on the door...

He knocked again, but louder after there was no answer the first time.

"Tom? It's me and Matt can we come in?" Edd asked.

After twenty seconds of silence he tried the door. it was unsurprisingly unlocked.

"Ok we're comming in" He called out. When Edd opened the door Tom was sitting on the couch watching tv. He glanced at them but said nothing, then looked back at the screen. Edd groaned at the smell of booze that was heavy in the air.

"Did you get Matts text? He invited you to have breakfast with us. It's still at my house if you want me to warm it up for you" The green hooded Brits smile faded with a sigh. "Tom are you drunk?" There came an Immediate scoff from the eye less man, making Edd slightly angry. "You know it's bad for you, and your going to loose another job if you don't pull yourself together soon" Matt says crossing his arms.

Tom said nothing.

"Tom, please. We're just trying to help yo-" "I'll be fine" He says cutting Edd off. The brown haired man clinched his fists at his sides. "Well I beg to differ! You can barely keep a decent job for a month! Your so lazy, your apartment looks like shit! And when was the last time you took a shower huh?!" Edd yelled pointing a finger at Tom who had finely turned his head to look at the two with a blank expression.

When he got no reply Edd continued. "Why does your day consist of drinking, sleeping, and eating. Yet you rarely do that?" He says. As calm as he could. "What's wrong Tom?" Said man groaned. "Nothing" He huffed. "Fine. If you ant talk to me then talk to a therapist. We're going to Clear conscience tomorrow. Our appointments are at 10:00, 11:00, and 12:00" 

Tom groaned loudly. "For what!? I don't need some stupid goody-two-shoes that has there life all in order to listen to my problems!" He yelled.

"Tom we all know that the thing at the old house bothers you. Tord hurt Edd, and I, to" Matt says rubbing his face. "Who said it was about Tord?" Tom said darkly, and stood up. Bottle in hand. "We well, I just-" "I'm not going" He growled.

Edd furrowed his eyebrows. "Tom all I'm trying to do is something nice for you! So for ones please just shut up and do it!" He says then takes a deep breath. "I already paid anyway" Edd shrugged with a small smirk.

"Get out"

"What? No, not until you-" 

"Get the hell out of my apartment or I'll break this over your fucking heads!" Tom yelled holding up the empty bottle. They both flinched. Then turned around and left. 

Silently they returned to Edds flat. 

The green hooded man flopped down on the couch. "He might come around to it" Matt sighed. "I hope so. Maybe I'll try to talk to him when he's sober" Matt nodded in agreement.

**Time skip - to the next day**

_Toms apartment - England_

_Toms pov_

I groan when I woke up, a hangover greeting me as I did. My head felt terrible, and same for my stomach.

I sat up on the couch and looked around my bleak living room. I pushed myself into an upright pot. I stood up, holding my head out of pain. I tried not to fall. My hole body was aching. 'I was definitely drunk last night' I finally got out of my living room without killing myself. I tried making my way to the kitchen. 

When I was standing in front of the refrigerator, I grabbing the pain killers from off the top of it and dry swallowed them. I took a few drinks from an old water bottle off of the countertop. I scrunched my face up in disgust and pored the remaining contents of the bottle down the drain.

I slowly sat down on the couch switching threw channels on the tv when there was a knock on my door. I got up reluctantly and opened the door. Edd walked in through my front door "Tom!" He yelled. Making my head pound. I gritted my teeth and glare at him. "What?" I groan. "Ok so I paid for an hour with a therapist for each of us at clear conscience. So go get ready!" Edd say a little to loud for my liking. I held my forehead in pain and scoffed "Well I'll just stay home then"

"No. Your going" Edd crossed his arms. "I already paid for you, and your going" He said sternly. "Whatever! But it's your fault for wasting your money" I said walking to my room. as I did then Edd yelled. "That's the thing! 'my' money!" 

I walked to my room. Slamming the door behind me. then I went to my dresser and got my hoodie out and put it on over my plan light gray t-shirt. then I bent down and sat on the floor by my bed to put my shoes on. All the while grumbling to myself.

I got up off of the floor and walked to the living room. Where Edd was. But now Matt was there to join him. They were talking to one another happily. They were both standing by the door, waiting for me so we could leave I assumed

"Ya-know you could have left without me" I chuckled jokingly. But Edd clearly wasn't in the mood for my crap. We left the house I groaned on the way to the car. The cold wether making my whole body ache in pain. 

Matt kicked up a thin layer of snow as he walked. I watched it flow away with the breeze. 

"Perfect day for a light snow" I say in Annoyance. Then got in the car.

**-**

_Clear conscience - England_

_Third person POV_

"Matthew, Hens" A woman said after walking in the room. Said man got up from the chair he was sitting it and walked with the woman to the therapists office.

When the ginger got there he told Matt to sit down on a small couch he had in the smallish room. So He did what was asked of him. "Hi Matthew. I'm Mr Shea. And you can tell me anything you feel is comfortable for you. I won't tell anyone about what you tell me" He said with a smile. Matt shrugged. "I usually go by Matt actually, makes it feel so formal when people call me Matthew" He said leaning back on the couch cushions.

Shea nodded. "Ok Matt. You can get anything off your chest, or just talk, whatever your comfortable with"

"I just want to have somebody I can talk to about this stuff. I live in the same apartment building with a few on my friends. We're just kinda drifting apart though and that's the thing I'm trying to prevent, but no one takes me seriously" He sighed, then continued. "They have started to fight a lot more than they used to. Now that one of my other friends are gone. Tom is always making excuses to why he has the right to be angry. And then that will usually spark up an argument. And it can get overwhelming. Honestly all of us should have gotten help awhile ago" Matt ran a hand through his hair. Then continued on.

**-**

"Edward, Gold" The woman said after Matt came back. Edd sighed and stood up. He looked at Matt. "Make sure Tom doesn't go anywhere" The green wearing Brit said to Matt as he walked away. When he turned back around He barely caught the way Toms sockets shifted, showing he was rolling his eyes. "Ok" Matt said with a playful salute. Making Edd smile. Then he turned to follow the lady. Looking at her name tag He saw the name 'Lacey'. 'Hmm. Pretty name' He thought to himself. 

They walked down a hall, and into the man's office. The man in the room smiled at Edd, when he walked in. "Hi Edward, I'm Mr Shea. And you can tell me anything you feel is comfortable for you to do so" The Brit chuckled and smiled back softly, as he sat down. 

"So what would you like to talk about" Shea says folding his hands on his lap. "Uhh...ya well I have a friend and he did some stuff to us" He started off awkwardly. "Here let me try that again. So I had this friend. We were friends from high school. One day he up and left. He didn't contact us for a number of years, when he did then me and him talked and he asked if he could come back. I said yes, of course. And messed some crap up. But then He died, and I just thought it would be right to forgive him. But it's so hard" I sigh.

"My friend Tom, has started drinking allot more. And has become very aggressive. I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself, or someone else. It's been harder to get a lot of work done. I've just been really stressed, and tired. And Tom doesn't even have a job all the time. He never works hard enough to keep one, and when he does have a job he barely makes enough to pay his bills. So I end up having to hbecause in the end" Edd groaned rubbing his face, then looking off to the side.

Shea nodded. 

**-**

The woman came back in the room and looked at her clipboard. She moved to the side and let Edd through. Then looked up and spoke. "Thomas Bergid" She said looking pretty burnt out for the day. But kept a small smile. The eyeless man stood up with a groan and made the small walk over to her. When she turned around and started walking he followed.

He just stood there after being asked to sit down when he entered the room. "Hello Thomas, I'm Mr Shea-" Tom cut the guy off with a loud scoff. "Nice name Shea butter, but you really think that I'm going to chit chat, and tell some weird strange old guy all about my life?"

"No I'm just here so you can get things off of your chest. Or to just talk. And if you don't want to talk, then that's up to you" He said as if Tom was wasting 'his' time. "And I'm just here because my friend already paid for this crap. So I'm just gonna stand here until it's been a reasonable amount of time, then go home" He said with an annoyed tone in his voice

"This is a community day" Is all Shea said. "What?" Tom was a little confused. Then the therapist continued. "Meaning it's free. Every first Wednesday of the month is a community day" He said with a light chuckle. It made Toms blood boil. "Free? Fucking free!" He said angrily feeling his head throb as he turned his head to look at the other man in the room.

He looked uncomfterbale under Toms glear. But he didn't care much and just stormed out of the room. And stomped into the waiting room where Edd, and Matt were. "You lied to me! this thing is fucking free! and to think I could have just stayed home!" He yelled right as he opened the door. 

Edd, and Matt looked at him. "You think that just telling me 'oh yeah I already paid for it so you have to go!' and I won't find out!?" 

"Tom calm down. What other way would you have gone?" He asked angrily.

Tom scoffed. "I didn't want to come in the first place! So why did you have to drag me along!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world!! Please comment and tell me what you think. Sorry for all the miss spells and stuff.
> 
> Tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter.
> 
> bye bye world Jesus loves you all! 
> 
> (4512589) CC (Character count)


End file.
